pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Aqua
Team Aqua is one of two villainous teams found in the Hoenn region, alongside their rivals, Team Magma. Team Aqua's ultimate goal is to expand the amount of water in the world by awakening . Team Aqua appears only in the Hoenn-based games , as well as their remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, where they scheme to bring Kyogre out of its slumber. Generally, s have weaker Pokémon, with and (and in Alpha Sapphire) plentiful among them, however, they also use Pokémon of other types; typically they are Pokémon such as (and in Emerald). The team is headed by Archie and his two immediate subordinates Matt and Shelly. In Sapphire Though they are first encountered early in the game, their first major plot is to use the to cease the eruption of Mt. Chimney, which would cause rainwater to fill the cooled-down crater. When this is thwarted by the , they set themselves up in Lilycove City's cove, planning their next moves. Their final action in the storyline is to steal a submarine from harbor, which they use to travel to the Seafloor Cavern with the , where Kyogre awaits. Kyogre, however, is not able to be controlled, and leaves for the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City where it must be captured by the player or defeated. In Ruby Team Aqua is relegated to a supporting role in Ruby, with Team Magma instead performing the same actions (with different reasoning) and awakening instead. In Emerald Team Aqua's deeds are partly the same in as they are in Sapphire, with them stealing the sub to obtain Kyogre. After awakening Kyogre and seeing Kyogre and Groudon clash together, both Team Magma's Maxie and Team Aqua's Archie realize what they've done has caused a terrible disaster, and make peace with one another after and have been taken care of by . In Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Team Aqua's role in the story remains largely the same but their motivation has been significantly altered. While in the original versions of Ruby and Sapphire Team Aqua saw a world with more seas as ideal for both Pokémon and humans, in Alpha Sapphire Team Aqua wishes to expand the sea to wipe out human civilization and return the world to its beginnings, so that Pokémon can live untainted by humanity's progress. This puts them in direct opposition to Team Magma, who in this version of the story believe that the land must be expanded to progress human living conditions. Their schemes to obtain the Devon Goods, Meteorite, and Captain Stern's submarine are still intact, but are altered to the purpose of awakening Kyogre and triggering its Primal Reversion via the . Upon awakening it, however, the Legendary Pokémon's Ability nearly drenches the entirety of Hoenn until the player successfully captures or defeats Primal Kyogre. The ensuing flow of energy from the Cave of Origin leads to the two leaders, feeling remorseful for enforcing their will on nature at the risk of everything, resolving to start over the foundations of their teams in friendship. * Aqua